


Couldn't, Hadn't, Didn't

by talesofgirls19



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU Peggy and Angie don't take Howard's offer, Cartson, F/M, Fluff, I just needed it, What is dialogue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofgirls19/pseuds/talesofgirls19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack couldn't get her out of his mind.<br/>Peggy hadn't thought he would get into hers.<br/>Angie didn't know what was going on but she liked this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't, Hadn't, Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get my Cartson feels out, badly. I think this is a good rating but if you think i need to up it, let me know! I hope you like it. Yes, I know, I am trash. 
> 
> Song is "If I Loved You" by Bing Crosby

It couldn’t have been more than a few days since the Chief’s sacrifice and the almost attack on Times Square. He couldn’t bring himself to move his stuff to the office yet, couldn’t make himself believe that he earned it. He couldn’t get sad brown eyes with long lashed out of his head, or the small smile she had given him. He couldn’t forget the stink eye Sousa threw at him every morning at work. He couldn’t escape the memories of Japan each night, couldn’t forget the flashes of empty eyes and dirtied white that stained his vision when he woke. He couldn’t distract himself with anything, the case files in his hand couldn’t offer his brain any rest. The hot shower water couldn’t erase the sting he still felt on his jaw when he moved it to much. The water couldn’t wash away the dream of creamy skin under his skin, curves molding to him. The drain couldn’t suck down thoughts of careful nips on his lips and red lipstick smearing his skin like the bruises he had did.

Jack couldn’t get Peggy out of his head.

 

 

She hadn’t gotten over the events of the past few days, so much death and destruction left in her path. She hadn’t taken up Howard’s offer for a new place, she hadn’t gotten over her stolen moments with Steve on the Brooklyn Bridge. She hadn’t gotten the image of guilt filled eyes burned out of her head, or the empty smile given to the Senator. She hadn’t been able to stop Sousa from sending pitying eyes her way. She hadn’t stopped seeing blood splattered one crisp white snow when she slept, hadn’t slept one night without a sentence cut short and radio silence to haunt her in the morning. She hadn’t been occupied by the case file she still held in her hands or the ones scattered about her desk. The new apartment hadn’t been able to distract her, Angie volunteering to move in and pay half the rent hadn’t helped either. The steam that blossomed up from her cup of tea hadn’t eased her mind from hard muscles, firm arms wrapped around her waist. She hadn’t paid any attention to what Angie said before disappearing behind the bathroom door, too focused on her imagination charming her with the feeling of hands holding her hips in a strong grip, lips pressing to the sensitive skin of her neck.

Peggy hadn’t forgotten her value, she also hadn’t forgotten Jack.

 

 

He knew he couldn’t sing, couldn’t hold a note if he wanted to. Shockingly, he couldn’t stop himself from repeating the song he heard on the radio this morning at his desk. He couldn’t tell you if he liked the song or not, couldn’t tell you anything besides the fact that the tune was branded into his brain.

He couldn’t have known how his voice was bouncing off the tiles in the bathroom, he couldn’t have known how loud he was really being.

_If I loved you,_

_Time and again I would try to say_

_All I’d want you to know._

She hadn’t noticed the sound of water running through the pipes, hadn’t noticed much of anything till a baritone voice snapped her back to reality. She hadn’t seen anyone on this floor besides her roommate and the friendly old woman at the end of the hall. She hadn’t even known there was another apartment next to hers.

She hadn’t realized she hit the wall till the solid noise that followed echoed into the room. She hadn’t thought the voice was annoying her, she hadn’t thought the voice would get louder.

_If I loved you,_

_Words wouldn’t come in an easy way_

_Round in circles I’d go!_

He couldn’t stop himself from increasing in volume, couldn’t stop himself from grining.

She hadn’t stopped hitting the wall, hadn’t realized she was smiling.

He couldn’t stop singing, even though he was out of the shower.

She hadn’t thought twice before shouting her annoyance through the walls.

_Longin’ to tell you,_

_But afraid and shy,_

_I’d let my golden chance pass me by!_

 

The woman didn’t know when her roommate was yelling or why the neighbor was singing. Didn’t know if they knew who they were actually shouting at, she didn’t think they even knew they were living in the same building. She didn’t know much about the singing and the yelling.

Angie didn’t know why, but she started belting out the lyrics too.

Peggy hadn’t stopped herself from yelling at her roommate or her neighbor. Hadn’t stopped to think about storming out into the hallway and banging on the door to her left.

He couldn’t help but notice another voice join into the singing. Couldn’t have expected the loud knock on his door.

_Soon you’d leave me,_

_Off you would go into the mist of day,_

_Never, never to know how I loved you_

_If I loved you._

 

He couldn’t leave the door unanswered.

She hadn’t stopped beating on the door.

 

Jack couldn’t believe Peggy Carter was standing outside his door.

Peggy hadn’t thought Jack Thompson would be standing in front of her.

He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the red flush covering her cheeks.

She hadn’t realized she stop moving.

 

They hadn’t been able to stop, they couldn’t if they tried.

They could feel each other’s lips, they finally had one another in hand.

 

He could feel how soft her lips were, could feel red staining his lips. He could mold her body to his like he wanted to, he could trance smooth skin.

She had her arms around thick muscles, had his arms caging her to his body. She had the taste of mint on her tongue, she had his hand woven into her hair.

“I hadn’t meant to do that, really.” Her accent cut through the air.

His chuckle soothed her “I couldn’t be happier you did.”

 

 

“You two really didn’t know we live next to each other?” Angie’s head was peaking around the door frame. She didn’t miss the fact that they were still curled around each other.


End file.
